


Forest Ravishment

by aliythefangirl, alwaysuntiltomorrow



Series: The Ballad of Hope and Landon’s Premartial Sex Adventures [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysuntiltomorrow/pseuds/alwaysuntiltomorrow
Summary: Landon mets Hope after a wolf run and they have some sexy fun.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: The Ballad of Hope and Landon’s Premartial Sex Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Forest Ravishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hope: aliythefangirl  
> Landon:alwaysuntiltomorrow  
> The real one, lol.

Landon waits patiently by the tree, hands in his pockets, leg crossed over the other.

Hope transforms back, fully naked and approaches her boyfriend.

"How was your run?" He asks as his arm reaches out to grab her by the waist.

“Good.” She replies, shooting him “fuck me” eyes. She never told Landon, but she had a longtime fantasy of being fucked by him in the woods.

"C'mere, beautiful." He states. It's not hard to catch what she wants, her intentions behind her lusty gaze. He gently turns her around, pressing her up against the tree.

The bark hits her back and she kisses Landon passionately, as she removes his shirt in between kisses.

His lips latch onto her neck, sucking hard. "Open your legs a little wider." He mumbles as his fingertips caress her naked thighs.

“Mmm...” she says. 

He grew just the right amount of stubble and it gently tickles her as he sucks on her neck. Her legs open a little wider.

A finger massages the edge of her wet inner lips, gently dipping the same finger in.

“Ohh...this is even better than my fantasy.” She moans out.

Appreciating the wetness surrounding his digit, he slides his finger deeper before sliding it out slowly, only to slide it back inside her tightness just as slowly.

"Want another one, baby?" He asks huskily, his breath blowing against her ear. "Tell me how badly you want to be stretched."

“Please....” she whines.

His finger pauses.

"Please what?” He asks.

“Two fingers. Use it to pleasure me.” she whimpers.

Landon smiles widely against her cheek, sliding a second digit in, pushing it past her tightness until he feels her start to open on his fingers.

“Mmm...” She said, her fingers digging in his back. 

She thinks she might leave marks and she doesn’t know how Landon feels about it.

Obscene wet sounds can be heard as he starts to piston his fingers in and out of her pussy quickly.

His thumb raises to rub her clit, the positioning of his hand uncomfortable but worth it.

Moaning and just almost there, her eyes glow yellow as she feels the coil almost begin to snap. It finally snaps, her screaming at the top of her lungs. As loud as she can be, as no one is around for miles.

Landon's mouth swallows her loud screams as he coaxes her through her massive orgasm. His fingers pause their movement, yet keep her stretched. His thumb lightly strums her clit every few seconds until her thighs stop trembling.

“Wow.” She moans, going down to unbuckle his belt.

If him fingering her was that intense, just imagine everything else.

"God, you little slut," Landon groans as she expertly unbuckles his belt, the degradative word slipping from his lips before he can stop it. 

His eyes widened in shock. "I'm so sorry, shit.” he mumbled.

“I think you’re going to leave this forest covered in starch marks and love bites. Are you okay with that?” She seductively asks. She wants to mark him all over. “I am a little slut, for you.” she agrees with a moan.

"Wait," His eyebrows raise in bewilderment as he pulls back slightly as he asks. "you're not angry?"

“Not really. Just keep it in the bedroom, ok?” She said, chuckling. It was hot for him to talk dirty, surprisingly hot to hear him call her a slut.

"Bedroom talk only." He agrees with mischievous eyes, a smirk forming.

“What’s with that smirk, babe? I like that look in your eyes.” She whispered.

"I just want to devour you. Every inch of your body." He says and swallows tightly, leaning in slowly. His lips part as they kiss her jawline, trailing to her collarbone.

“Sounds good. So good. Ravish me here, in the woods, like the she-wolf I am.” She begs, insanely turned on. She pulls at his jeans, trying to pull them down. She wants as much skin to skin as possible.

"Baby," He laughs lowly against her collarbone. "You'd pull them down a lot easier if you calmed down."

“You want me to calm down? Really?” She asks, a questionable look in her eyes. She’s practically begging him to fuck her and he wants her to calm down? Her hand wanders down his chest to his dick and grabs it, starting to stroke. His jeans are only at the middle of his thighs, but she decides to focus on pleasuring him instead.

"You just seemed to fumble!" He teases jokingly, his mouth parting as the pleasure hits.

She starts to kiss down his chest after kissing his neck. Her hand leaves his boxers, kissing his stomach and his hips.

He bites down on his bottom lip as he peers down at his girlfriend. Her almost on her knees, naked tits jiggling.

“Now, we’re going to get rid of these.” She states, pulling down his boxers and his pants to his feet in one swift motion, his dick springing free. She kisses around his cock and balls, anywhere but where he needs it the most. She wants to hear him ask, hear him beg.

His shaft is hard, sensitive, especially as Hope continues to lather his veiny skin with soft kisses. He inhales deeply, his hand raising to thread his fingers through her auburn strands.

She breaks off for a minute, now fully on her knees.

“Tell me what you want, Landon.” She states, seductively.

"You know what I want." He states hungrily and his finger touches her lips, prodding them open.

Her mouth opens, taking the tip of his finger inside as she plays with it with her tongue.

Landon groans, his dick almost becoming harder, if that were possible. His eyes watch her mouth intently.

She slips his finger out of her mouth.

“I don’t know what you want. You have to tell me, babe.” She replies. 

Her mouth enveloping his dick, for one. But also-- his eyes cast down, staring directly at her naked tits. How great that would feel, he thinks. To thrust between those soft, milky tits. His mouth starts to water as he continues to stare, his hand subconsciously gripping his dick.

“Now what do you want me to do with your hard cock?” Hope asked. She was insanely turned on and was pretty sure it showed. She was just going to tease him a little bit more.

Desire causes his eyes to turn a dark green. He steps forward, one hand grasping Hope's shoulder. "Hold your sexy tits for me. They've never got any love." He states

She smiled and compiled, wondering what he’ll do next.

He rests his dick between them, holding his shaft. He lightly slaps her soft flesh, moaning. She presses her tits together, enveloping his shaft. She now knows what he wants to do.

He bends down to capture her lips gently and she kisses him back passionately as she moves her tits up and down his shaft, enclosed in between her two breasts.

This type of warmth is a different sensation, unlike being inside her pussy but still welcoming. Landon moans against her lips, standing back up. "You ready, baby?" He asks, he doesn't want to cum yet.

“Always ready for you.” She moans back. This is new but she doesn’t hate it. She would have never thought of it herself but damn, this was hot. It would be so easy to bend down and suck the tip of his cock if she wanted.

"How do you want to take my cock, koala?" He asks, stepping closer. His finger traces a line up her cheek.

“I want you to thrust in between my tits and leave your load on all over them. Then fuck me in my pussy after you've recovered.” She responded, trying to sound sexy. _She never imagined she would find it a turn on to be cum on but here she was, eagerly asking for it._

He smiles with a nod, gripping his dick. He jerks it gently, rubbing it while closing his eyes. Moans spill from his lips. When he's fairly close, he thrusts his shaft up the gap in Hope's tits again, thrusting while groaning loudly.

“You like that, baby?” She asks, turned on herself.

Her voice makes his cockhead spurt. Ropes of white cum shoot up, covering her chin. Cheeks. Hairline. He groans loudly as his cum continues spurting, stomach tightening.

She groaned. She was not expecting that much but damn, was she turned on by it.

"Fuck." He gasps, panting heavily as his cock slipped out from her breasts, clearly spent.

He winces. "Are you okay?" He covered her.

“I’m fine.” She replies, looking in his discarded jeans for his phone and then handing it to him. 

He looks confused, taking his phone."Why did you hand me my phone?” He asks.

“Don’t you want to take a pic of me like this for your _special_ folder? I feel like you’ve covered me.” She asks, smiling.

"Oh God, yeah." He replies as his fingers fumble with his phone as he eagerly unlocks it, opening the camera. He snaps a few pics while biting his lip.

"Damn, Hope." He moans

“What? Like you said, I’m a little slut.” She replied, biting her lip.

"Sluts like to also eat cum though." He states as he tilts his head, smirking. He walks closer and scrapes some of his cum off her cheek. "Say ah."

“Ah.” she says, opening her mouth.

He spoons what's on his finger into her mouth, scraping the cum of her chin too. "How does that taste, slut?" He asks.

“Good, like it always does. You taste...sweet.” She replies.

He smiles, his eyebrows shooting up.

"You're not going anywhere until that pussy is fucked thoroughly.” He announces.

“Little Kirby is asleep right now. Might take a few minutes.” she replies, smirking.

"Bend over against that tree. Right now." His words are husky, a demand.

She does as she is asked, wondering what will come next.

Landon grips her hips, whispering over her shoulder. 

"Little Kirby might be asleep, but I might as well give him a better resting place, huh." He whispers, sliding his dick in between the crack of her ass.

“Mmm...I have a feeling I’ll leave these woods absolutely covered in your cum.” she moans.

_Why is the thought of Landon cuming all over her, making her so horny?_

"Fucking slut." Landon hisses in absolute shock, delivering a smack to her ass. "Move that ass, c'mon. Make it useful." He says, his hands gripping the sides of her hips.

She begins grinding against him, eager and panting.

Smirking, Landon adjusts his dick as she grinds, pointing his cockhead at her tight pucker. Her next grind would give her quite the surprise.

She grinds, feeling the head of his cock almost go inside her ass. She moans, loudly.

"You know," He whispers directly into her ear. "Little sluts enjoy anal too." He presses forward just an inch, gripping his dick and circling the edge of her tight pucker.

“Hmm...I guess we could try. But what about fucking my pussy throughly?” She asks, moaning.

Not even a second after she reminds him, he's moving his dick to her lower hole and thrusting inside deeply, gripping her lower thigh. "Like this?" He breathes.

“Mmm, definitely like that, baby.” She moans.

Landon laughs against her neck, staying completely still.

"You want my dick, work for it." He whispered into her ear.

“What? How?” She asks.

"Ride it." He whispers as another smack is delivered on her ass.

She rolls her eyes, then starts moving herself up and down his dick, hitting his balls every time he goes the deepest he can go.

Then to purposely frustrate him, she moves until only the tip is inside, moving up and down on it.

"No, c'mon, baby." He growls and his arms envelop her waist, yanking her deeper down onto his dick. "Don't act like teasing isn't frustrating your little pussy just as much."

She lets out a small yelp as she goes on riding. Yes and no. She loves feeling him deep but just the tip wasn’t bad at all. 

Her yelp makes him snap out of it.

"Are you okay?" He asks with concern.

“I’m fine.” She moans.

"Do you want to switch to lotus?" He asks gently, kissing her earlobe. He turns her around, attacking her neck with gentle kisses.

“That would be nice, but it was more a yelp of surprise than anything else.” She replied.

"No, let's make love.” He whispered 

“Let’s.” She agrees, moaning.

Landon sits on the ground, curling his hand around his girlfriend's and guiding her on top of him.

Her legs easily guide themselves around him. This is one of their favourite positions and she slips him back inside her, almost to the hilt. She starts to rock. His hands hold her back as she rocks, his forehead pressed against hers. She keeps a slow pace as her hands hold his face, enjoying the moment with him. This kind of sex is the best sex in her mind. Eventually, she feels both him and her release, slumping onto the ground with him


End file.
